


Quidditch Party

by I_Am_Just_Random_01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Just_Random_01/pseuds/I_Am_Just_Random_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Gryffindor have won the Quidditch cup and Albus and Scorpius go to the Gryffindor Quidditch Party (even though they are both Slytherin, also Albus was invited by Rose, his brother and his girlfriend, so he brings Scorpius with him), and a lot of things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quidditch Party

"Are you sure you want to go Al?" I asked looking at my best mate, "I'm positive Scorpius." I look away from my friend, "is it only because your beloved girlfriend asked you too?" I said walking up to the seventh floor, "no." Albus looks at me, "Rose also asked me to come, she also asked me to bring you." I looked at him confused, "why would she want me to come, its probably only because she wants to rub it in my face that Gryffindor won the cup." Albus knew something I didn't, "yeah sure." He said reaching the portrait that lead to the room of requirement, "here we are." Albus said pointing at the wall, I looked confused, but Albus started pacing infront of the wall and saying quietly, "Gryffindor Quidditch Party." Just like his cousin told him to. 

Suddenly the door appeared and they opened it and their eyes were suddenly blinded by the shiny red and yellow lights coming from inside the room, "oh my wizard god." Albus said staring at the room, Albus suddenly noticed Jane, his girlfriend, and he said goodbye to me and walked over to her, "hey there Squarpeeeoussss." A druken Lily came over to me, "what the fuck are you doing here?" I looked at her confused, "are you drunk?" Lily pressed her fingers to my lips, "shush, I may had had a few fire whiskeys and no one will ever know." She gave me a weird smile and started "walking" over to where her friends were, "gees, I wonder where Rose is? wait did I just say that out loud?" "Yes you did." I turned around and saw a girl almost as tall as I was, with crazy, curly, ginger hair, with beautiful blue eyes (wait! what!), "hey Rose." She went on her tip-toes and gave me a hug, "I am so glad you could come, parties aren't really my thing, and I wanted a great friend to be there if I get bored or something like that." I laughed, "so do you want a drink?" She asked looking up at me, "sure why not?" She lead me over to a large table with red tablecloth with gold lining, "firewhiskey or butterbeer?" She asked, "I don't know you decide?" I asked adding, "also if you pick the firewhiskey dont drink to much or you will go crazy just like your cousin." I said poiting over to Lily, Rose giggled, "okay then firewhiskey it is." I shrugged my shoulders, we both got a bottle of firewhiskey and we found a corner of the room where there were some steps to sit on.

Rose sat down, so did I, "so you all sad because we won." I sighed, "I knew that was going to come up." Rose looked at the floor, "sorry." I sat closer to her, "I was joking lighten up." As I said this two of Rose's friends ame over, "hey Rose." Penny Bell said smiling, "sup?" Olivia Finnigan said looking at Rose, "hey guys." Rose didn't seem like her normal self tonight, "hellooooo." Penny, the very excited Hufflepuff, said looking at me, I gave her a quick wave, "oh yeah, Rose?" She looked up at her, "you may want to keep control of your cousin, she is way to drunk." Rose laughed, "yeah well it is Lily and we all what she likes at parties." Those three laughed, but I was kinda getting worried for Rose (she was acting really different), "ooh Liv look a strawberry and chocolate fountain!" Penny squealed, "okay we will go in a min Pen." Penny looked sad, "fine!" Olivia turned to Rose, "see you later, if I will be able to get her away from the chocolate fountain." Rose looked at her, "dont forget Liv it's a strawberry chocolate fountain, but yeah see you later." Those two walked away leaving me and Rose, "how those two became couple I still dont know." I said turning to Rose, she laughed, "are you okay?" She nodded, "I am great, why what's wrong?" I pointed at her, "see that you are being really nice, normally you would try and punch me in the face." Rose giggled and starting stared at the floor and took a large drink of firewhiskey, "what? can't I be nice to my best friend once in a while?" 

I stared at her, "yeah, I'm sorry." Rose's ears turned red once more, "don't be." She said finishing her bottle of firewhiskey, "I am going to get another bottle." She said standing up, I nodded and she walked off to the table, "so how are things?" I hear a voice from behind me, shit!, "Alex please leave me alone." I said turning around to see a tall black haired girl looking down at me, "who was your little friend? did she ditch you?" I swear Alex was the most annoying, nosy person I have ever met, "that was none of your business." She sat next to me, "is that your girlfriend." I saw Rose walking back to us, "no she isn't my girlriend, she is just my friend Rose." Alex raised an eyebrow, "so she wouldn't mind if I did this." She said before smashing her mouth onto mine, I wasn't expecting that to happen and before I relised what was happening I heard two bottles smash, and I didn't see Rose standing where she was before (in fact I didn't see her at all), "oh I guess she does mind then." Alex said releasing her mouth away from my face, "fuck off." I said standing up, "aww this is so cute." Alex said laughing, I suddenly started running around the room looking for Rose, I even asked her cousins and friends if they had seen her, I couldn't find her anywhere. 

After a while I thought I would check outside, I saw a little trail of blood on the floor (dark right!) and I followed it into a empty classroom. When I opened the door I saw a person in there staring out of the window, her long, curly, ginger hair covering her face, "hello?" She asked, "Rose?" She stayed staring out of the window, "Scorpius?" She asked as though she had been crying, "what happened Rose please tell me?" Rose turned to me, "I am sure you know what happened." I looked at her face, she had been crying, I thought, and I caused her to. "Actually, all I remember is Alex asking me if you were my girlfriend and I said no so she said, "so she wouldn't mind if did this," and then she kissed me and you dropped those bottles and ran." She got off the desk her leg went a bit weird when she walked, "what happened to your leg?" She looked at her leg, "oh I cut myself on the glass of those firewhiskey bottles after I dropped them." I looked at her face, "we need to get you to the infirmary." She shook her head, "it's okay I have some bandages in my trunk." She started walking past me, "you are going to need some help walking up those staires" She nodded and I put her arm over my shoulder and I helped her walk to the Gryffindor tower.

When we arrived at the portrait Rose turned to me, "cover your ears so you dont hear the password." I did as she said (but I stil heard what was going on), Rose walked up to the portrait, "password." She spoke, "quidditch." The lady in the portrait started looking at me, "you know you shouldn't bring in a Slytherin boy." Rose looked at her, "I shouldn't but I am, quidditch." She repeated the password, "oh fine!" The portrait said letting her in, "she is quite bitchy." Rose nodded, " um...well boys can't go up to tbe girls dormitory." She said looking at me, "so what are we going to do?" Rose was thinking, "how about I use "accio" to bring my trunk down here?" I nodded, she took out her wand, "accio trunk." When she said this I suddenly heard a lot noise from upstairs and her trunk came crashing down the stairs and landed right in front of her (some of its content spilled on the floor), I knelt down and picked some of the things up, until I noticed something, "hey look I gave you this last year for Christmas." I said picking up the Chudley Cannons t-shirt I had given her, "hey isn't that a picture of me, you and Al at Hogsmede, that time where we whipped Albus's ass at the snowball fight." I said picking up the photo, "oh yeah." Rose said looking through her trunk, "got it." She said receiving a bag from inside her trunk, she opened it and grabbed some bandages and some cream for the cut, she placed it around her cut and she looked at me, "thanks for helping Scorp." She said placing her things back into her bag, "no problem." I said smiling and I started feeling weird, my belly was feeling a bit weird (I must be hungry), "hey Rose do you want to go back down to the party?" Rose nodded, "okay, just let me put this back to my room." She said picking up her trunk and carrying it up the stone staircase.

When she came back down, I put my arm around her shoulder again, she looked at me confused, "what are you doing?" I laughed (I guess she wasn't being nice anymore), "I thought you might need some help walking back to the party." She nodded and we started walking to the seventh floor. When we arrived in the room the party was still as loud as it was before we left, we went to sit where we were before and I got us some more firewhiskey. "Um...Scorpius?" Rose asked after she took a large drink of firewhiskey, I turned to her, "yeah?" Rose looked at the floor, "I just don't understand, she is like a cousin to you and she snogged you." I snorted, "I know I was just as shocked as you were, well maybe not that much, and she didn't snog me, she just kissed me." Rose snorted, "what's the difference?" I suddenly realised something, "Rose? are you jealous?" Rose shook her head, but I didn't believe her, "no, you are jealous." Rose took another large drink of firewhiskey, "I am NOT jealous." She said standing up, "I am getting another drink, want one?" I nodded and she limped over to the drinks table. When she left I started thinking, oh shit she is jealous, but she said she wasn't (the other voice in my head said), she could be lying, but she told you she wasn't. The conversation between the two voices kept on going and going until I was tapped on the shoulder, "Scorp?" I looked up and saw Rose standing there with two bottles of firewhiskey, "yeah?" "you okay?" She asked sitting down, I nodded and she handed me my bottle, we both sat there drinking (what a great thing to do at a party), "hey Rose?" She turned to me, her bottle quarter away from being finished, "yeah?" I held out my hand, "lets dance." Rose looked at me, "what?" I sighed, "lets dance or would you like to dance." She finished her bottle of firewhiskey and held my hand, "fine! but I am warning you I am not the best dancer." I sighed and we made our way over to where everyone was dancing.

There was a loud party song on and me and Rose started doing an absolutely awesome dance and then we started spinning. "Hey Rose? I feel dizzy." She looked at me, "then we should stop spinning each other." She said laughing, "but that is the thing we have stopped spinning each other." Rose suddenly held her head, "must be the firewhiskey." She said and carried on dancing, "yeah?" (I knew it wasn't the firewhiskey), holy shit, I thought, I am falling in love with Rose Weasley, shit shit shit. "Scorp?" I looked at Rose, "yeah?" She grabbed my cheeks and pulled me closer to her face (what was happening!), when our faces were inches apart, she smashed her mouth onto mine (obviously I kissed her back), we were there for at least five or something minutes just snogging, until we were pulled away from each other, "oi lovebirds." I turned at saw Albus, James, Fred, Olivia, Penny, Hugo and Lily look at us (Albus looked quite angry but not as angry as James and Hugo, Fred was just laughing and taking the mickey and Olivia, Lily and Penny looked at us smiling and squealing), I looked at Rose, her ears were red, and so was my face, "that's my bloody sister." Hugo said walking up to me, "yeah I know." I said looking down at him, Rose stepped in front of me, "Hugo leave it, it was just a kiss." I suddenly felt weird again (just a kiss!), "just a kiss, just a kiss!" Lily said walking up to me, "it was more than that Rosie." I started blushing and Rose's.ears turned red, Rose then looked at her cousins, "why cant you all just relax." James suddenly snorted, "we cant relax if you, Rose Weasley, has just snogged the face off of someone who I thought she absolutely hated." She sighed (I just wished Rose also really badly wanted to get away from them as much as I did)

"Well things change." James didn't seem convinced, "you do know Rosie may be drunk or something." Fred said, "no you are the only one drunk Fred." Fred looked at her and out his finger to her lips, "shush, don't tell anyone, I have had a few bottles of whiskey earlier." His expression made him looked absolutely hammered, "yeah I wont tell anyone." Rose said sarcastically, "thanchs Ross." Rose started laughing along with me, "Ross? my names Rose you plonker." Fred suddenly started "walking" away, until he fell over, "see at least Fred is okay with it." Albus snorted, "just be glad that he is absolutely hammered so he wouldn't have punched Scorpius in the face." I looked at them, "but back to the point why are you making a big deal out of this?" Rose asked, "just wait until dad finds out." I heard Hugo say, "well he isn't going to find out, is he?" Rose looked at them sternly, "because if he does I am going to hex yours, Albus's and James's balls off." She said still staring at them, "but what about if Lily, Olivia or Penny tell them." She snorted, "like Liv or Pen are going to tell mum and dad." She said adding quietly, "well mainly dad." She then looked at Lily, "but if you tell them dearest cousin, then I will hex you so bad that you wont be able to sit down, speak or even have your long ginger hair for many weeks." Rose smiled evilly, "okay creepy." Lily said looking up at her, "can we continue dancing now." Rose said looking at all of them, "yeah but if it happens again, then we will kill you Scorpius." James and Hugo said looking at him, Scorpius put his hand up in surrender, "okay." I grabbed her hand and my hand had interlocked with hers and we walked away from them, "oh my wizard god, did you see their faces." Rose said after we were a few metres away from them, we both burst out laughing, "especially Hugo's he looked like a tomato with brown hair." I said laughing, "and James's face was priceless." Rose carried on laughing but I noticed that our hands were still locked together, "you know Albus wasn't as surprised or angry as I thought he would be." 

After a few more minutes of laughing about what just happened, I decided that we should go somewhere away from the very loud party. I told Rose that we should go somewhere so we both stood up and we made sure that at least one of her cousins saw what was happening (just to piss them off), also on the way out I grabbed two bottles of firewhiskey. When we had gotten out of the room Rose and I started walking up to the Astronomy tower. When we got there I opened the door and me and Rose sat against a wall, our hands still locked together, "um...Scorp?" I turned to her, "what happens to us now?" Rose looked a little worried, "um...to be honest I don't know?" Rose placed her head on my shoulder, "do you know how long I have wanted to do that." I snorted, "same here." Rose looked up at me, "Scorp? What should we do?" I looked down at her, "we could try going out?" Rose smiled, "okay, but not until you ask properly." She asked laughing, "are you serious?" I asked, she nodded (fine! what the hell!).

I unlocked our hands and I went on one knee to Rose, I grabbed her hand, "Miss Rose, I don't know your middle name, Weasley, will you like to do me the honour of being my girlfriend." She snorted, "I would be delighted." She said giving a quick peck on my cheek, "that was quite dramatic Scorp." She started laughing, "well cant I be dramatic.2 He said pulling a dramatic pose, she shoved my arm, "OW!" I said sitting down, "I guess love hurts." She said laughing, "really Rose? really?" She nodded, "anyway, you really don't know my middle name?" I shook my head, "I am glad you don't know what my middle name is because I don't have one ." I looked at her (she doesn't even have a middle name but I am bloody stuck with mine being bloody Hyperion?), "but everyone knows that you have the best middle name ever." Rose said smiling, I shoved her arm, but then our hands locked together again (we were now a couple so we could do this as often as we wanted), "Scorp? Do you think my dad will find out." I thought about it for a while, "well there is a seventy five percent that he won find out and a twenty five percent he will." Rose looked at me, "you know if he found out he would probably want to hex your balls off." I snorted but Rose looked at me serious, "I just wish that my cousin wont too angry about us being together, who am I kidding, they will hate it." Rose said placing her head on my shoulder, "but Rose, it doesn't matter what they think because it is your life this was your decision." I said moving my head closer to hers, "I know but-" She didn't finish her sentence because our heads started moving towards each other and then.

The door suddenly swung open, "helloooo Scorose." Lily came in interrupted us, "hey Lily." Rose said her ears going red and she moved her head away from mine, but our hands were still locked together, "aww you to are holding hands, wait a minute." Lily squealed, "you guys are dating." said walking over to us, "SCOROSE LIVES." She said putting her fist in the air, "Lily are you still drunk?" Rose asked, "no, well I don't think so, someone did dunk my head in a bucket of water but I don't think I am drunk." She said making us confused, "and what the bloody hell is Scorose?" Lily snorted, "it's called shipping." She said looking at Rose (shipping what was that?), "you know that muggle thing Aunt Hermione told us about, because apparently some of the muggle born students were shipping her with different people and what she tod me was absolutely hilarious." Lily said laughing, "yeah I know what shipping is but really Scorose?" She nodded, "it has been my OTP since first year." Rose stared at her mouth open, "wait what's shipping?" Lily sighed, "it is where you take two people you think should go together and you just start fangirling over every little thing they do together, like earlier when you guys snogged I was fangirling, because SCOROSE LIVES." She stared smiling, I was still confused, "anyway Lily what are you doing here?" Rose asked looking at her cousin, "well you guys left and I was interested and also James told me to spy on you." I stared at Lily, "what? why?" Lily sighed, "why do you think dumbass? he doesn't want any "funny business" happening." She said, Rose snorted, "is he that childish, every time he tries to chat up a girl I don't send someone over to spy on him." Lily nodded in agreement, "but you know what James is like, anyway are you coming back to the party?" She looked at Rose hopeful, "why what's happened?" Lily sighed, "it just got really boring when you two left and I want a fun party." She said standing up, "so are you coming or are you spending some more time up her snogging." Lily said running off before Rose could smack her, "I swear to god I am going to kill her." I snorted, "come on let go back to the party, for Lily." She nodded and we walked down to the party.

When we got there we saw that there were still a lot of people in there dancing and drinking. I still held Rose's hand and I saw that Hugo and James spotted us and noticed that we were holding hands (I swear the expression on their faces were priceless), I figured Rose saw them too because she burst out laughing. We both ignored them and we went to the dance floor and we just carried on dancing until the party was over (I just wonder what will happen to us, I guess you never know)


End file.
